(Drabble) Nappeun Joongie
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble DBSK yang gaje dan tidak berbobot - - Don't Like Don't Read!


**Title: Nappeun Joongie  
**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : All of Member DBSK  
**

**Warning: typo(s), gaje! drabble pendek yang gak jelas dan gak berbobot! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kita tidak terlalu awal datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho.

"Aku yang meminta kita tiba lebih awal ke Indonesia, Boo."

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Pasalnya kedatangan mereka ke Indonesia dalam rangkaian tour concert comeback masih dua hari lagi. Tetapi mereka sudah tiba di Jakarta dan menginap di hotel.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu."

Mata Jaejoong berbinar. Benar juga! Mereka bisa berkeliling dan berbelanja terlebih dahulu.

Yunho terkekeh geli, "Besok jangan memakai baju yang terbuka, arrachi? Aku tidak suka orang-orang menatapmu dengan pandangan lapar." kata Yunho protektif.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, "Apa kita akan pergi diam-diam?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Manajer hyuung, dan dia setuju. Asal kita menyamar."

Jaejoong tersenyum riang. Dirinya senang sekali mereka akan menyamar. Itu artinya tidak akan ada kamera, bukan? Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa diketahui publik bahwa mereka Idol Grup DBSK.

"Aaang Yunnie, I love you~"

"I love you more, Boo." balasnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan wangi strawberry dari bibir Jaejoong.

BRAAKK!

Yunho mengumpat pelan ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hyuung! Ini gawat hyuung!" teriak Junsu yang langsung menghampiri pasangan YunJae.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli melihat Yunho yang kesal, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya, "Wae, Su?"

"Changmin kumat, hyuung!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho melotot, "MWO!?"

Ketiga laki-laki itu dengan cepat menuju kamar Changmin. Dan ketika mereka sampai, mata mereka semakin melotot melihat Changmin yang menangis meraung-raung di tempat tidurnya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang menenangkan Changmin, "Wae, Chun?"

"Dia ingin makan sumsum sapi, hyuung."

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya, "Mwo?"

"Dia melihat warung makan yang menjual sumsum sapi waktu kita menuju kesini, hyuung." kata Junsu menjelaskan.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Minnie, besok umma belikan, ne? Tapi berhenti menangis, otte?"

Changmin malah semakin menangis, "Huaaaa, aku ingin sekarang umma! Cacing di perutku sudah berdemo! Sumsum sapi itu kelihatan enak sekali! Huaaaaa"

Keempat hyuungnya memutar bola mata mereka. Untung saja para fans mereka tidak melihat ini. Memalukan sekali nanti.

Jaejoong masih terus membujuk Changmin, tapi magnae evil itu tetap menangis. Lantas Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Oh, tidak. Yunho tahu apa arti tatapan memohon itu.

"Baiklah, Min. Berhenti menangis dan kita akan mencari makananmu itu." kata Yunho tegas.

Akhirnya setelah mendapat pinjaman mobil dari Manajer mereka sampai di depan warung makan sederhana yang dimaksud Changmin. Tentu saja mereka juga menyamar.

"Min, benar ini tempatnya?"

Changmin mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Kita harus cepat. Manajer hyuung hanya memberi waktu dua jam." kata Yunho sambil menaikkan kaca mata hitamnya.

Mereka berlima-pun masuk ke dalam warung makan dan memilih meja dengan lima kursi. Tak lama seorang wanita tua menghampiri mereka.

"Pesen opo, mas?"

Kelima namja itu mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Indonesia.

Yunho memperhatikan sekeliling warung, dan matanya melihat gambar sapi di atas meja mereka. Lalu ia menunjuk gambar itu. Wanita tua di depan mereka semakin tidak mengerti.

"Biar aku lihat dulu ke dapurnya, hyuung. Serahkan padaku." kata Changmin kemudian menggandeng wanita tua itu.

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, Changmin kembali diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan yang membawa banyak pesanan makanan.

"Min! Kau mau makan sebanyak ini?" pekik Yoochun.

Changmin menggangguk, kemudian ia menyodorkan tulang sapi berukuran besar kepada hyung-hyungnya, "Ini yang ingin sekali aku makan, hyuung."

Jaejoong melotot melihat tulang sapi berukuran besar di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mau makan ini!"

Changmin merengut tidak suka, "Kau belum mencobanya, umma. Begini cara makannya." lalu Changmin mengambil sedotan kemudian menancapkannya di tulang sapi dan menyedotnya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu mengikuti Changmin.

"Boo, ini enak. Cobalah."

Jaejoong memperhatikan tulang sapi di depannya. Kemudian sebuah ide jahil melintas dibenaknya.

Perlahan bibirnya mengecup tulang sumsum sapi itu.

Yunho melotot melihatnya. Sedangkan Yoosumin masih sibuk menikmati hidangan.

Lalu Jaejoong dengan perlahan menjilat tulang sapi itu, lidahnya ia julurkan ke lubang yang berada di ujung tulang sapi untuk merasakan sumsumnya.

Yunho mengerang pelan melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang sengaja menggodanya. Ia jadi membayangkan tulang sapi itu adalah belalai miliknya. Mata musangnya melihat mulut Jaejoong kini tengah mengulum tulang sumsum itu kemudian menyedotnya dengan sangat kuat.

SHIT!

Ia merasakan celananya semakin sempit!

Kim Jaejoong benar-benar nakal!

Dengan cepat ia menarik Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju toilet.

"Eh? Umma sama Appa kemana, hyuung?"

**.**

**.**

END dengan gaje nya waks :-D

Dan Happy born day again to our Jejungie :*

Doa gua semoga lu tobat ya, Jae

Gak usah buka2an lagi di depan umum, tutup tuh aurat lu

bukanya waktu di depan laki lu aja (read : JUNG YUNHO)

TROLOLOLOLOL

berminat ninggalin jejak? *kitty eyes*


End file.
